Ant's Revenge
by Addieans Ollynme
Summary: Sasori dan Sakura adalah dua orang kakak beradik. Suatu hari, Sasori menemuka Sakura sedang duduk dibawah pohon ditengah hujan. Apa yang terjadi?, Sorry gak pandai bikin summary, penasaran, langsung baca aja...


Hai semuanya!, saya author baru di dunia perfanfickan ini, dan ini fic pertama saya. Panggil aja saja Polkka, mohon kritik dan sarannya dari author yang udah berpengalaman dan reviewnya ya!

Ant's Revenge

Genre: Horror, Humor, (maybe) Spiritual

Rate: T semi M

Disclaimer: Naruto tetap punya Masashi Kishimoto, dan lagu ant observation punya Kagamine bersaudara.

Warning:AU, OOC, humor garing, gore dibagian akhir, typo bertebaran dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Note: Fic ini diambil dari lagu vocaloid yang bergenre horror yaitu abt observation. Dan disini Sasori nanusia biasa, bukan boneka.

Aku bangun di pagi yg buruk, langit gelap, hujan lebat, petir menyambar, dan yang lain belum terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, hanya aku dan adik kembarku, saat aku terbangun, aku melihatnya berjongkok di bawah pohon seperti sedang mengamati sesuatu, aku datang memakai payung dan menyamparinya.

Rupanya, Ia sedang memandangi semut-semut yang berjejer naik dari lubang di bawah tanah ke atas pohon. Kemudian ku bertanya padanya, "sakura, sejak kapan kau disini?", dia menjawab,

"Sejak jam 5 pagi, aku menghitung kira-kira berapa banyak jumlah semut yang ada di halaman rumah kita..."

"Hah?", mungkin dia hanya bergurau, sekarang sudah jam 7,2 jam dia hanya berjongok di tepi pohon?!, yang benar saja, kurasa itu tak mungkin! Lagipula untuk apa dia menghitung jumlah semut? Buat tugas sekolah?, ya gak gitu juga kali.

Aku terus berusaha untuk membujuknya masuh kerumah, tapi, tetap aja dia nggak mau, banyak alasannya, nanggung lah ini lah itu lah, nanti kalau sakit siapa coba yang dimarahin? Aku tahu!

"Ayolah Sakura, kau tega ya melihat aku dikurung di kamar 3 hari kalaukau sampai kenapa-napa?

Aku dikacangin, aku ngomong dari tadi gak didengerin. Dia cuma ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas sama siapa. Dia belum tau kali ya kalau seorang Akasuna no Sasori ini marah seperti apa, akan kuberitahukan padanya sekarang!

Rupanya dewi Fortuna nasih memihak padanya. Tiba-tiba saja mama dan papa datang menemui kami. Lalu mama berkata kepada kami

"Sakura, Sasori, ngapain kalian gegana* disitu?!, ayo sarapan dulu, sebentar lagi guru privat kalian akan datang!"

"Iya, iya.", Karaku sedikit lemas.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung berjalan menuju rumah dan duduk dimeja makan. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada yang kelupaan. Tapi apa ya? Ah itu urusnya nanti saja, aku sudah sangat lapar!

Suasana di meja makan begitu tentram. Bunyi sendok yang menyentuh piring, bunyi krispi dari ayam goreng, semua terdengar indah ditelingaku (?), hingga tiba-tiba suara ayah merusak keindahannya.

"Nak, adikmu kemana? Kok dia belum kelihatan sih dari tadi, mandinya lama betul..."

Mendengar perkataan ayahku barusan, barulah aku cepat aku menghabiskan sarapanku, dan berlari ke pohon itu. Menurut prediksiku, Sakura masih duduk disitu tanpa bergerak sesentipun. Dan ternyata aku benar. Dia masih menghitubg semut tidak peduli sekarang sudah jam 8. Bajunya basah kuyup, dan aku sekarang telah berada dibelakangnya. Dewi Firtuna sudah tak berada dipihaknya lagi. Saking kesalnya, tanpa memperdulikan reaksinya, aku menginjak-injak semut itu tanpa ampun. Setelag puas, aku mengatur napasku dan mencoba melihat kebelakang. Bagaimana reaksi Sakura? Awalnya dia hanya mematung, menatapku dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Kemudian...

"HUUUUUUWEEEEEEEE..."

Mulailah dia menangis, bukan menangis terisak-isak, tetapi menangis meraung-raung seperti Tobi yang nggak dibeliin lolipop sama senpai-senpainya. Refleks mama dan papa berlari ke tempat kami berdua. Melihat adikku menangis, sontak mereka memasang death glare kepadaku. Dengan suara yabg teramat sangat rendah, papa bertanya " Len, apa kau yang membuat adikmu ini menangis?"

Siapa juga yang tidak takut ditatap seperti itu? Maklumlah, papaku ini sangat sayang kepada Sakura. Kalau dia kenapa-napa, pasti akuduluan yang dijadikan tersangka, dan akhirnya setelah menegus ludah dengan paksa, aku menjawab pertanyaan papa

"T, tadi, a, anu, aku tadi me-" kata-kataku terputus ketika Sakura akhirnya berbicara " Tadi Sasori-nii membunuh teman-teman Sakura!" Perkataan Sakura barusan berhasil membuat mama dan papa bingung. "Menbunuh?, teman?" Mereka memandangku meminta penjelasan. Tetapi Sakura sudah berkata lagi " Sa, Sasori-nii sudah membunuh semut-semut ini..." katanya sambil menunjuk bangkai semut yang tadi kuinjak. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, semut ini ukurannya lebih besar, kakinya panjang, dan bertaring. Tampak seram jika dilihat dari dekat. Err..., aku jadi punya firasat buruk.

"Mereka marah, mereka tidak senang keluarganya dibunuh. Nii-chan, ayo minta maaf!" Minta maaf? Pada semut? Jangan bercanda! Memangnya mereka mengerti? Nggak kan? Senang kali yah dia lihat aku diketawain sama tetangga dikira orang gila ngomong sendiri. Sorry Dory Molly Strawberry aku nggak mau, TITIK! GAK PAKE KOMA!

Mama yang dia saja dari tadi, mulai angkat bicara " Sas, ayo minta maap gih, kamu mau lihat Sakura nangis terus? Lagipula kan tidak ada yang melihat..." "POKOKNYA AKU GAK MAU!" Aku sudah benar-benar kesal, aku berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki dan berniat untuk membanting pintu, tapi, tak jadi karena guru les vocalku yang galak bin medit tingkat dewa Jashin tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut muka yang sudah jelas sangat marah.

"NGAPAIN SAJA KAU DARI TADI, HAH?! KAU TAHU, AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU SEJAK SATU JAM YANG LALU, SEHARUSNYA SEKARANG AKU SUDAH DUDUK DI DEPAN TV BUAT NONTON FILM B**** TERBARUKU TAU!" Teriak guruku yang bernama Pein Yahiko itu. Tanpa perlu disuruh, aku langsung duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan mengikuti pelajaranku.

Malamnya setelah selesai makam malam, Sakura memberiku sesuatu seperti boneka yang dibuat sendiri. Seingatku ulang tahunku masih saru bulan lagi, eits, tunggu dulu, itu bukan boneka biasa, itu boneka Annabelle, eh bukan dink. Boneka Jelangkung. Tapi bentuknya agak lain, karena penasaran, alu pun bertanya kepadanya

"Sakura, ini boneka apa? Ultahku kan masih lama..."

Kataku setengah GR, barangkali ia ingin memberi hadiah lebih awal daripada yang lain. Tapi dugaanku salah, ternyata boneka itu memang boneka Jelangkung, hanya saja fungsinya agak beda. Dia menyuruhku untuk melakukan ritual gak jelas untuk menenangkan arwah para semut yang telah ku 'bunuh'. Katanya, kalau aku gak melakukan ritual ini, aku bakal diganggu sama semut yang masih hidup. Entah bagaimana cara mengganggunya. Lu kate dewa Jashin musti pake ritual-ritualan? Kau sudah dihasut oleh Hidan kah?

"Sadarlah, Sakura, sadar! Aku tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan, aku hanya tidak ingin kau ditertawakan anak tetangga tukang gosip itu. Berhentilah berkata seolah-olah membunuh semut sama seperti membunuh orang tua sendiri!" Aku membanting boneka itu dan masuk kekamar untuk pergi tidur...

POV Switch

Sasori-nii kenapa sih?, kayaknya sensi betul sama aku. Tadi disuruh minta maaf ga mau, melakukan ritual juga gak mau, malahan sampai banting-banting pintu. Memangnya apa susahnya sih?, kayak nahan BAB pas lagi UN aja. Yaudah kalau kau diganggu aku takkan peduli, HUH!

Ditengah malam, aku terbangun karena mendengar suara jeritan yang memilukan dma isak tangis. Tak salah lagi, mama sedang menangis. Aku datang menghampiri mama dan juga papa yang ada disana. Dikamar Sasori. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuat mama menangis?

Tubuh Sasori tergeletak di lantai. Ia sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya dikuliti. Menampakkan daging dan otot-ototnya yann masih segar. Gigi putihnya yang tertanam rapi di dalam gusinya tampak mengerikan. Bola matanya menonjol keluar, dan isi perutnya terburai berantakan tak karuan.

Dan kulihat juga, segerombolan semut berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasori, kembali ke rumah mereka...

FIN


End file.
